ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
If I Didn't Have You
"If I Didn't Have You" is a song written by singer-songwriter Randy Newman, that appears during the end credits of the 2001 Disney·Pixar animated film, Monsters, Inc. Sung by John Goodman and Billy Crystal (voices of James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski, respectively), the song won the 2001 Academy Award for Best Original Song. This was Newman's first Oscar. Previously, Newman had been nominated fifteen times in the Best Score and Best Song categories, but had never won. Arguably "the film's lone song", the tune serves as the major motif for the film. Critical reception Allmusic said "For all its charm, it can't help but sound a bit like a second-rate version of Toy Story's "You've Got a Friend in Me," but it's still a winning song." JazzHistoryOnline deemed it a "heartfelt love song". New York Times described it as " one of his lesser efforts". Sydney Morning Herald deemed it "his input in the film's feel-good soundtrack", adding "Newman's astute musical nuances are crucial in cementing the film's broad appeal". JazzTimes called it "charming". DVDDizzy called it " a pleasant number that captures the protagonists' friendship". Newman received a standing ovation when collecting his Best Original Song trophy for the song. He said: "I want to thank, first of all, the music branch the Motion Picture Academy for giving me so many chances to be humiliated over the years...I am absolutely astounded that I won for this." During the ceremony he performed "If I Didn't Have You" with help from actor John Goodman. Later, he said "I'd rather have had it for a score, but I was much more moved by the event that I ever thought I would be. You know it's not a measure of anything real, but I was up there and so was Jennifer Lopez and the orchestra stood up and it kind of got to me. I was almost embarrassed - but not quite." Versions Film versions The original versions of the song was recorded for the soundtrack to Pixar's 2001 animated film Monster's Inc. Two versions of "If I Didn't Have You" appear on the film's soundtrack: one sung by Billy Crystal and John Goodman, who voice the film's main characters, Mike and Sulley and one sung by Newman. The tune also serves as the film's theme, which plays during the opening credits. Riders in the Sky version The song was covered by Riders in the Sky on the 2002 album Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites. The album won the 2003 Grammy Award for Best Musical Album for Children. Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment version Hannah Montana co-stars Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment recorded a cover version of the song for the Disneymania 6 album. The song was produced by Bryan Todd. The two also filmed a music video for their remake.Amazon.com: Disneymania, Vol. 6: Various Artists: Music Their version charted well on the Billboard Hot 100 at #17, making it the highest peaking single of the album. Track listing ;US digital download #"If I Didn't Have You" (Radio Disney version) #"If I Didn't Have You" (Chris Cox remix) #"If I Didn't Have You" (DisneyMania version) #"If I Didn't Have You" (DisneyMania remix) Charts References Category:2001 songs Category:2001 singles Category:Randy Newman songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Mitchel Musso songs Category:Emily Osment songs Category:2007 singles Category:Pixar songs Category:Songs written by Randy Newman Category:Vocal duets Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Song recordings produced by Toby Gad